spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Queen
The Golden Queen is a recurring character in the Skylanders series and the Skylanders Academy cartoon series. In the Skylanders series she is a part of the Earth Element and later gained the Sorcerer Battle Class. History Skylanders Biorophy Doom Raider: A wicked queen made entirely of gold and rich beyond her wildest imagination, the aptly named Golden Queen would gladly trade her entire fortune for just a little more. But why trade when you can steal? And that’s what she did. She stole, and stole, and stole! But no matter how much she took, it was never enough. Through evil sorcery, she even learned how to turn people and objects into solid gold. However, that STILL wasn’t enough. The idea that any amount of treasure in Skylands did not belong to her was infuriating, so she embarked on a quest to take every last cent of it. But she couldn’t do it alone. It was then that she formed the Doom Raiders - the most notorious group of villains ever assembled. As the leader, the Golden Queen promised riches, world domination, and even all-you-can-eat shrimp in order to recruit special criminals to serve her cause. Together, the Doom Raiders terrorized Skylands until Master Eon and the Trap Masters put a stop to them, locking up all of them inside Cloudcracker Prison! Skylander: A powerful sorceress made entirely of gold and riches beyond your wildest imagination. She’d trade her entire fortune for just a little more. But why trade when you can steal? So that’s what she did. She stole, and stole, and stole! No matter how much she took though, it was never enough. Through evil sorcery, she even learned how to turn people and objects into solid gold! Yet STILL, that just wasn’t enough. The idea that there was any amount of treasure out in Skylands that didn’t belong to her was infuriating, so she set out on a quest to take every last cent of it. But she couldn’t do it alone. It was then that she formed the Doom Raiders - the most notorious group of Villains ever assembled - declaring herself their unquestioned leader. Together, the Doom Raiders terrorized Skylands until Master Eon and the Trap Masters put a stop to them, locking all them up inside Cloudcracker Prison. Eon then gave these Villains a choice - either remain imprisoned or become Skylander Senseis, teaching a new generation of Imaginators their formidable battle skills as well as how to stay clear of a life of crime. They accepted the deal but first had to prove themselves by re-arranging all the books in the Academy’s library, a task which took almost two years, and much to the Queen’s dismay, had nothing to do with gold. But this gave her an opportunity to rethink her insatiable desire for treasure and that maybe there is more to life than stealing. She now trains the Sorcerer Class and considers herself mostly reformed. Actions The Golden Queen was the main antagonist in Skylanders: Trap Team, as she was using the other Doom Raiders to build a machine with Traptainioum to threaten and comtrol Skylands. She was later seen in the Golden desert where she turns Cali into a golden statue and makes the Skylanders battle her minions in an arena, The Golden Queen did summon a Grave Clobber to finish the Skylanders off but this was not sucsessful. The Skylanders did later fight her in her own temple and Trapped her. The Golden Queen also has a Villain Quest on the Ultament Weapon level. The Golden Queen can be seen in Skylanders: Lost Island. In Skylanders: Battlecast, the Golden Queen is one of the main antagonists. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, The Golden Queen is a part of a minigame and is shown in her Glitter Glider where the Skylanders has to beat her in a race so the Player can play as her this part can also be said in Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing and the racing mode for Skylanders: Imaginators. In Skylanders: Imaginators, The Golden Queen is now the second leader of a Skylander team known as the Senseis to help the Portal Masters in training their Imaginators of the Sorcerer class. She also has a counterpart known as Dark Golden Queen. The Golden Queen becomes an antagonist again in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, where if she was defeated she also would aid the Skylanders. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Lost Island *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Skylanders: Issue 12 Graduation Day Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 5 The Hole Truth **Episode 6 Space Invaders **Episode 9 Beard Science **Episode 10 The Skylands Are Falling! **Episode 11 Crash Landing *Season 2 **Episode 1 Spyromania **Episode 5 Elementary, My Dear Eruptor **Episode 11 Sheep(ball) Dreams *Season 3 **Episode 6 Weekend at Eon's Trivia *The Golden Queen is the leader of the Doom Raiders and the Villain Senseis, this makes her the leader of two teams. *The Sea Trophy is mainly dedicated to the Golden Queen. *The Golden Queen may have been based on Cliopatra, the last ruler of Ancient Ejept. Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Female Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Terrakinesis Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Redeemed Category:Leaders Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Royalty Category:Chi Wizards Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains (Skylanders) Category:Cartoon Sorcerers